


Headassectomy

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex Toys, Simulated Knotting, Versatility, bad attempts at dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek spend one night together. Stiles finds something online that might make it more bearable that he'll never get a repeat performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headassectomy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysylyn86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/gifts).



> This is a fic I wrote for [krysylyn86](http://krysylyn86.tumblr.com/) as a giveaway I did I while back. I tripled the minimum word count I promised; it took me a while to get Stiles and Derek to cooperate, lol. They're probably still out of character, but I tried. And [this](http://www.fetishzone.net/store/fetish-zone-cerberus-k9-sheath-p-2201.html) (link NSFW) is the reference I used for the sex toy in question. Only, the one in this fic inflates...
> 
> Certain (probably au) facts about season three are assumed here: Ms. Blake and Derek are not in a relationship, no one dies during the final fight with the Alpha Pack... and probably other things I can't recall right now. Nothing major, though. This is unbeta'd due to my rush to get it out. All mistakes are on me, so expect me to edit typos as I notice them. I hope you like it, krysylyn86!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/)! Let's be bros ♥

“You could’ve _died_!” Derek snarls, all up in Stiles’s face. Stiles had thought they’d moved on from this stage of their acquaintanceship, but apparently Stiles having a close encounter with an Alpha gets Derek super pissed.

“Yeah, okay, I recognize that. But I didn’t. So, like, it’s not a big deal,” Stiles reasons, giving Derek’s shoulder a pat. “It’s all good.”

Derek’s eyes flash and he bares his teeth. “It _isn’t_. It’s the _opposite_ of ‘all good’. You need to stay out of this. It’s none of your business.”

Stiles is getting pretty sick of this. “Put the fangs away, boss, and it _really is_ my business. Just because I don’t have a furry problem doesn’t mean it’s not my business. When humans stop dying, then I’ll let you kick me outta the club, okay? But not a moment before.”

“It isn’t a _club_ and you’re _not part_ of it!”

“You don’t get to decide that!” Stiles shoves at Derek’s shoulders because he needs _space_. “And your decisions lately have _sucked_ anyway.”

But Derek doesn’t budge. “I’m just trying to keep you safe. I’m trying to keep you _all_ safe!”

“Well, clearly pushing people away and not telling them jack shit is an _awesome_ method of protecting them,” Stiles counters, wearing his smuggest, most sarcastic grin. He’s an asshole like that. It’s like poking a sleeping bear, grinning at someone when they’re pissed but Stiles likes to live on the edge.

Derek grabs his upper arms and pushes him against the wall. He isn’t afraid; it’s more like Derek is just trying to make him stay put, make him focus on the words being said. “Shut up. For Christ’s sake, just shut _up_ ,” Derek snarls. “You don’t _understand_. You don’t have any idea what’s going on here; I _need_ you to stay out of it. Just let me handle the Alphas and none of you will get hurt.”

“And what about you?” Stiles asks. “You’ll get hurt. They’ll kill you.”

Derek doesn’t even try to deny it.

“Jesus, you _want_ them to kill you?!”

Derek sighs. “It’s me or the pack. If I don’t have any pack… they’ll kill me for their trouble and be on their way. Best case scenario.”

“That is _not_ the best case scenario! Dying is a stupid ass plan, _Jesus_ , you are _not_ allowed to come up with plans. Not ever. We’ll figure out a way to take them down. I… I don’t want you to die. When I thought you died in that mall…” Stiles shakes his head; he doesn’t even want to think about it. It was awful. _Everything_ was awful and Derek being dead was the awful cherry on top.

Derek shifts closer, less caging him against the wall and more… comforting him with the solidity of his presence? Something like that. It’s strange, but Stiles isn’t going to complain; it’s definitely a good kind of strange. Like, everybody needs a hug right now and he thinks this is the closest Derek gets. “You were never pack. So long as you don’t do anything stupid, you should be safe,” Derek assures.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “We all know I’m gonna do something stupid. That’s a given. And, really, all I have to do is breathe wrong and suddenly I have a homicidal werewolf’s attention; I think it’s a pheromone thing.”

“That isn’t funny,” Derek says, leaning in to sniff at Stiles’s jaw. Whatever, Stiles is getting used to weird werewolf mannerisms and a little sniffing doesn’t bother him. Unless it’s that whack evil sniffing bad guys do to freak the hero out. He would not be cool with that. “You do smell… remarkable or special or something. Don’t let any of them Bite you.”

Stiles wonders if he could let one of them Bite him and then kill them for their power. He’d do it, if only to protect the others, even though the last thing he wants is to be a werewolf. “Don’t really think they’d offer, buddy. They seem more interested in gaining Alphas, not scrawny Betas.”

“Maybe, maybe not. They might make an exception anyway. But I don’t want you to be theirs,” Derek says, pulling back to look at him in a way that can only be described as earnest and mildly disgruntled.

“But you don’t want me to be part of your pack, either,” Stiles points out, brow quirked curiously.

Derek scowls. “I didn’t say my feelings are rational, okay? And if I didn’t know my whole pack would be massacred… I’d want you in it. Even as a human.”

Stiles smiles a little. Yeah, that’s kind of nice to hear, even if it’s bullshit. “It’s because of the wit and brilliant schemes I bring to the table. You can be honest; you think I’m the Brain to your Pinky, don’t you?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Just promise me you’ll stay safe.”

“There’s the Alpha pack and this evil druid business that no one is paying attention to. Staying safe is not a promise I can make. But I’ll try, you know? I don’t _want_ to be dead. And you should try not to be dead, too. Not being dead is all the rage,” Stiles says, giving Derek’s side a smack.

Derek growls and leans in close again, nose pressed to Stiles’s neck. “I have to keep you _safe_. I can’t focus if you’re not.”

“Don’t blame crap like that on me, dude. I am not at fault for your wandering attention.”

Suddenly, Derek is licking Stiles, up along the thick tendon in his neck.

“What the shit?” Stiles asks oh so eloquently, eyes wide and confused.

“Say no if you want,” Derek says, grabbing Stiles by the hips and hoisting him against the wall. All the while licking with some… nipping? Yeah, some nipping. Stiles is being _nipped at_.

“Say no to _what_? Have you been body snatched? Are you a pod person? Because I’m pretty sure you’re, like, doing some sexual stuff to my neck right now,” Stiles points out, as if Derek might have failed to notice. His heart is starting to race and a flush is rising on his cheeks, down all the way to his chest because his blush is gross like that. “Is it a werewolf thing?”

“Just _hush_. Object or remain silent,” Derek grumbles, tugging Stiles’s knees up over his hips so Stiles is in a very lewd position, legs around Derek. He grabs onto Derek’s shoulders just to have something to hang on to. This is a sex thing. Holy _crap_ , this is a _sex thing_.

“Don’t even know what I’d be objecting to, dude. You kind of have to use your words to tell me what’s going on. Are you… are you trying to get a piece of this? Because, you know, I’m pretty okay with that. But you should explain instead of—”

And suddenly Stiles is being kissed. Like, having the _daylights_ kissed out of him. He doesn’t exactly have a lot of experience with this, but he thinks he keeps up alright. He grips Derek’s nape and licks into Derek’s mouth because he’s no wilting flower, not going to lie back and think of England while Derek does him. Shit, is Derek going to _do him_?

Derek breaks the kiss after a moment and looks at him with this intense gaze. Like, _Jesus_ , those eyes are totally predatory an in _I’m gonna fuck you_ sort of way. “I want you to be mine,” Derek says. His voice isn’t deep, which is somehow always surprising no matter how many times Stiles hears him speak, but it’s… _warmer_ right now. It’s _heated_.

“Yours?” Stiles echoes, blinking stupidly. “Like, forever? Because I’m a little young for marriage, dude, no offense.”

“Just… Just for now. For tonight.”

One night stand then. But, if Derek is planning on being a martyr for the cause, maybe this is goodbye sex. Maybe it’s some kind of sexual last meal. Stiles can do that; Derek is anything but hard on the eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

Derek kisses him again, hauling him away from the wall with two hands on his ass and over to the bed. Stiles is secure enough in his masculinity that he doesn’t mind too much. Then it’s a haze of clothing removal and hot touches, Derek pressing Stiles into the bed and feeling skin as it’s bared. Hot hands sliding down his side and his thigh and smoothing over his belly. Stiles really hopes Peter and Cora are far, far away because this bed is, like, in the middle of the damn room and Stiles doesn’t feel like being interrupted.

Stiles is groping Derek’s back when Derek tries to flip him over. He lets out a disgruntled sound and bites at Derek’s jaw because, wow, facing away from Derek is the last thing he wants to do right now.

Derek actually has the audacity to _chuckle_ at him. “It’s fine. It’s easier on your hands and knees the first time. Unless you don’t want…?”

Stiles gapes. He’s hard and needy and _naked_ underneath Derek Hale; he very, _very_ much wants. There is _so much_ want. All the want in the world. He’s going to have to defer to Derek on the easiness of it, though, because apparently Derek has done this before. “Yeah, okay,” he mutters as he squirms around onto his belly. Derek grabs his hips and tugs him up onto all fours, which makes Stiles blush because that is not a view that anyone has ever had before. The whole ass perspective. But it’s cool; he’s sure his ass looks great. Like, as great as asses can look. He’s not self conscious of his ass.

And then Derek is leaning in to _lick it_. Christ on a _cracker_ ; he never expected his first time to be with a dude, let alone involve _rimming_. And Derek just goes for it. There’s a joke about dogs and butts in there somewhere, but Stiles is too busy moaning and burring his face in Derek’s pillow. Smells like Derek. That’s a good smell… He whimpers as he quivers and flexes around Derek’s tongue, his hips grinding back for more because he can’t really help it. It must be fine, though, since Derek guides his hips in more of a rhythm. So Stiles is _rhythmically_ fucking himself on Derek’s tongue. Sweet merciful Jesus. He cranes his neck to try to get a glimpse of Derek over his shoulder and, seriously, that’s the hottest goddamn thing Stiles has ever seen; Derek spreading his ass cheeks apart with his faces, eyes shut in this _serene_ expression.

Stiles’s spank bank is going to be full _forever_.

Derek presses what can only be described as a sucking kiss to his whole before pulling back and rubbing at it with a blunt thumb. “Lube in the nightstand,” he says.

Stiles is panting and confused, but he realizes after a moment that Derek means he should grab the lube, so he reaches over to open the nightstand drawer. It only takes a moment to find the tube in question and then he’s passing it back to Derek.

“I don’t have any condoms,” Derek says as he coats his fingers. He sounds sheepish, like he’s expecting Stiles to object. To send him out on a condom run.

As _if_. Stiles has always been reckless and it’s not like he can catch diseases from a werewolf. Probably. Hopefully. “Don’t care. Do it.”

Derek groans and works his middle finger into Stiles, leans over to pepper kisses along Stiles’s spine. Derek takes his sweet time, fucking Stiles open one finger at a time. Stiles is a trembling mess. Probably the only reason he hasn’t come is because Derek is, like, _avoiding_ his prostate.

“Oh _god_ , just _do it_!”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Derek mutters against his nape, snuffling at his hair.

“Yeah, okay, now get _in_ me! I’m _dying_ here…”

“Be patient. You’ll be thankful for the thorough prep later,” Derek insists. He sounds a little out of breath himself, as if he’s getting off on wrecking Stiles.

Stiles sobs and writhes. It feels like Derek has all four fingers _and_ his thumb working inside Stiles at this point and he really never considered fisting as a thing he would participate in, but he’ll take _anything_ at this point.

Derek reaches around and fists Stiles’s dick, jerking it steadily, insistently. It’s takes like two point five seconds for Stiles to come his brains out. Derek strokes him through it, until Stiles is slumped bonelessly against the mattress with his ass in the air. Derek keeps right on working his hole open and Stiles whimpers as his body clenches around Derek’s fingers in aftershocks. It takes Stiles a few moments to regain the ability to form words. “ _Dude_ , c’mon. C’mon c’mon c’mon…” Stiles pleads. He doesn’t think he can _get_ much more open than this. He didn’t get a great look at what Derek is packing, but surely this is overkill…? Especially with one orgasm down; Stiles is as pliable as he’s ever going to be.

Derek removes his fingers and fucks into Stiles. It’s not painful, not with all the prep. Derek bites at the curve of Stiles’s neck with human teeth as he begins to thrust, hips rutting against Stiles’s ass at a slow, building pace. Stiles moans at the full feeling and reaches back to hold onto Derek’s thigh, to urge Derek on. He’s used fingers on himself and this is… this is totally different. Derek is _taking_ him. He’s going to have a bruise in the shape of Derek’s teeth.

He’s hard all over again, rocking back to meet Derek’s thrusts. He cries out at the graze of Derek’s dick over his prostate. It’s hard to reach that with his own fingers. He’ll have to get a toy or something because he is missing _out_.

“Gonna knot you,” Derek says, nosing up behind Stiles’s ear.

“Yeah, great. Awesome. Wait. Huh?” Stiles asks, thinking something doesn’t quite add up. What is Derek going to do?

Derek’s voice becomes a growl, rumbly and animal enough that Stiles idly wonders if Derek is partially shifted. “I’m gonna knot you. Gonna fill you up, make you _mine_ …”

“Knot? Like… like a dog?” Stiles says. Squeaks, really. He tries to gather some brain cells together because this sounds like serious business. Who the hell brings up serious business at a time like this? Wouldn’t _before_ the clothes came off have been a better time to discuss something like being _knotted_?

There’s a snarl. “Like a _werewolf_ ,” Derek insists with a particularly hard thrust.

Stiles groans wantonly. Fuck. _Shit_. Yeah, rational thought isn’t happening right now. “Yeah, okay, whatever. Knot me. Fill me up. Just, _oh god_ , just keep fucking me…”

And Derek does. He fucks Stiles until Stiles is _close_ , sweating rivulets and leaking pre-come, thighs shaking with effort and hands clawing at the sheets. But then Derek just… _stops_ , hips flush to Stiles and cock buried deep. Stiles squirms and whines. Derek bites at Stiles’s neck and snarls, clearly not wanting Stiles to move.

That’s when Stiles feels it, feels Derek _expanding_ in him and, honest to god, it is the weirdest sensation ever. The base of Derek’s dick is _growing_. Once it’s too big to pull out, when it’s locked inside of Stiles, Derek starts to grind futilely back and forth. Like he just enjoys the tugging feeling of Stiles’s ass saying _no_. And it hurts; even with all that prep and the orgasm, it’s still a ridiculously tight fit. He really is thankful for all that prep now. The knot presses insistently against his prostate and Stiles comes with a shout. The only thing keeping him from melting down onto the bed is Derek, arms wrapping around Stiles’s waist to keep him there. Derek lets out little grunts and whines and jerks as he climaxes, spurting again and again and _again_ in an orgasm that lasts and lasts. Stiles is actually pretty jealous, as he’s becoming more uncomfortable by the moment as the endorphins and happy sex chemicals start to wear off.

Derek is heaving breath as he finally manages to regain his senses. The knot is still expanded, but it seems Derek has finished with the orgasm stage. “Are you okay?”

Stiles nods. “Yeah, m’fine. Is this—the knotting—a thing that happens every time you…?”

“No,” Derek says. He rubs his hands along Stiles’s sides, comforting him. “Just sometimes. I’ll be able to pull out in a few minutes.”

“Cool.” Stiles isn’t going to make a big deal out of it. It was great. Probably weird by normal people standards, but whatever; he’s never gotten off so well. And, if it never happens again, Stiles will remember it fondly as a remarkable first time.

He falls asleep before Derek manages to pull out.

__________

What follows are a few pretty shitty days. Everyone is battered and bruised and barely hanging on. Everyone is alive, though, so that’s good. Well… The good guys are. The Alphas not so much; Stiles is actually kind of worried about Ethan and Kali coming back to bite them in the ass sometime. Revenge or something. That seems like a pretty big issue for werewolves.

Derek is alive and Scott’s a brand new an Alpha. Stiles is going to be freaking out about that soon, about Scott being an Alpha, but he just doesn’t have the energy right now. He’s drinking milk from the jug and tooling around the internet.

And steadfastly not thinking about going to see Derek. Derek implied the sex was a one time thing and Stiles means to honor Derek’s wishes. Derek probably wouldn’t have done it at all if he hadn’t been operating under the assumption that he was going to die. Derek probably regrets it.

Stiles doesn’t regret it. It was… _phenomenal_. The best ever. He has severe doubts he’ll have sex that good ever again. Which, it’s a shame to peak so young, but whatever. He’ll deal. The experience is making him scope out the shadier side of the internet, though, because apparently knotting is a _thing_. Not werewolf knotting, but fantasy knotting. He dodges some links to gross and hopefully illegal types of porn; seriously, just how much do they have to pay a person to make those kinds of things okay? But he does find _toys_. It doesn’t hurt anyone if it’s made of silicone. No one has to know what goes down in the privacy of someone’s bedroom.

Is it gross for someone who actually knows werewolves to get a dildo with a knot? Maybe. But, what they don’t know won’t hurt them, right? That’s what he’s going with anyway. He’s just about to check out, because they’re not going to bother verifying that he’s actually old enough to buy this is stuff, when he spots something else: a penis sheath with an inflatable knot. No, seriously, it has this squeeze pump thing that makes the knot _expand_. It also has a hole in the tip for jizz because, seriously, someone really thought this through.

He could knot Derek. Theoretically, anyway; it’s not like he’ll get that kind of opportunity. But it’s seriously blowing his mind just thinking about it; about Derek splayed beneath him, writhing and stuck on Stiles’s knot.

So Stiles buys the penis sheath. It’s stupid, he knows. He’ll never get to fuck Derek. It sure is nice to think about, though, and maybe Stiles can convince someone else to give it a try. If anyone else ever wants to have sex with him. It’s nice to have options…

The package arrives a week later. Stiles hurries upstairs with it and is really glad his dad is at work. He plops down on his mattress tears into it to make sure he has all the stuff he ordered and, yeah. Yeah he does. He’s so embarrassed and all he’s doing is _looking_ at the sheath.

“Do I even wanna know what that is?”

Stiles startles. He doesn’t scream; he’s kind of over that. But he does throw a handful of packing peanuts at the intruder, who turns out to be Derek. “Don’t _do that_ , holy _crap_!”

Derek raises an unimpressed brow. Apparently werewolves aren’t conveniently allergic to polystyrene. Too bad.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “It’s personal. What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk but, if you’re busy with your… silicone? I can come back another time.”

Stiles blushes; Derek really needs to stop with the super sniffer. “Now’s fine,” Stiles says, shutting the box and pushing it under his bed. Out of sight, out of mind. “What is it? Are Ethan and Kali back?”

Derek shakes his head. He scowls, apparently at himself because Stiles didn’t even do anything, okay? Derek invites himself to sit on the bed and sighs. “What happened between us… It shouldn’t have happened.”

“Wow, if you’re gonna do the whole regret thing, can you just not? I mean, feel whatever you want, but don’t drag me down with you; I’m totally happy about what happened,” Stiles insists.

“That’s not what I mean. Well, it is. Technically. But I mean—Christ. You make it hard to _think_ ,” Derek growls, running a hand through dark, mussed hair. As if this is hardly the first time it’s happened today.

Stiles blinks. “Umm… Sorry? What do you want me to say? Do you want me to take responsibility for the sex? Because I will. Like, maybe I taunted you somehow? Was my scent too much for you to bear? Were you swept away by your emotions? I guess that’s a thing that happens. In, like, bodice rippers.”

Derek glares at him. “I wasn’t _swept away_ , okay? I was totally in control of myself. I just… It shouldn’t have happened like that. I think I gave you the impression that it only happened because I was planning to die.”

Stiles shrugs. “Yeah. Was that not what you meant to imply? I mean, I get it. You wanna sow some oats before your suicide by Alpha pack. I can see that.”

 “I can understand it seeming like that, but that wasn’t what it was like. I didn’t mean for you to think it was like that,” Derek sighs.

“Well then what was it like?” Stiles asks. Derek wasn’t there when Stiles woke up. Not that Stiles is upset about that; he’s sure there was a very good reason for him to be waking up alone in Derek’s bed. Werewolf business or Derek hinting that Stiles should do the walk of shame and put the encounter behind him or something; whatever the case was, it fit the narrative that Derek never meant for it to happen again. Or regretted that it happened at all, but Stiles has been avoiding that thought.

“I asked for you to be mine,” Derek says, looking decidedly uncomfortable. “For that night.”

“And I said yes. So?”

“I wanted more than just one night…”

Stiles quirks a brow. “What, you want a repeat performance? Because, I mean, I’m down for that. It’s not like I have anywhere else to be this afternoon.”

Derek’s eyes roll heavenward like Stiles is the bane of his existence. “I mean I just want you to be mine. Indefinitely. Though god knows why.”

Stiles is back to blinking stupidly. “Then… why did you ask for one night before?”

“Because I thought I was gonna die. I didn’t want you getting attached.”

Now Stiles is angry. “Well, that’s _stupid_. I’ve been thinking that we were not to speak of the sex ever again when I could’ve been getting it regular?”

“And how would you have felt if I’d died?”

“Pretty crappy, yeah, but there’s the whole ‘it’s better to have loved and lost’ line. I think that’s based on, like, a true story or something,” Stiles says, reaching out and jabbing a punctuating finger at Derek’s stupid chest.

Derek grabs his hand and just holds onto it, looking at Stiles with this uncertain, earnest sort of expression. “I’m serious, Stiles; I was trying to do the best by you that I could. And, I guess a case could probably be made for me not wanting to die without having… without having touched you. Without spending a night feeling something other than completely _alone_ before the end. I never feel alone when you’re around. But that doesn’t mean it wasn’t genuine, okay? If my death hadn’t for all intents and purposes appeared to be very imminent, I’d have waited. Probably until you got done with college. At least with high school. So, I’m sorry it was rushed. I’d have liked to take my time about it. Maybe dated you a little fir—”

Stiles flings himself at Derek mouth first, cradling Derek’s face in hands and trying to smooch the words right out of Derek’s brain. Seriously, with the way Derek likes to be broody and silent, Stiles doesn’t think he can take so many kind, caring words from Derek all at once. It makes things feel warm and fluttery in Stiles’s guts.

Derek’s hands go to Stiles’s waist and tug him closer. He’s all for that; he climbs right into Derek’s lap. He has to come up for air, though, so he drags his mouth across Derek’s cheek until he can bite at Derek’s ear.

“Is this a yes?” Derek asks.

Stiles nods and pushes at Derek’s shoulders until Derek starts to lie down. “It’s very much a yes. Is it okay that this is going to a sexy place? I mean, we could go to a movie instead. Grab some pizza.”

Derek chuckles and pushes them further up the bed with the heels of his boots. “It’s okay. We can do all that later.”

Stiles grins and kisses his way down Derek’s neck, hands working their way under Derek’s shirt. He’s babbling nonsensical things about how hot Derek is, about how this is going to be awesome.

Derek pushes him away a bit. “What did you just say?”

“What? I dunno. I think I might’ve said something about licking your abs.”

“After that. You said you were gonna ‘put it on and fuck me’,” Derek says, brows raised.

Stiles blushes. “Um… No, no I don’t think so. Doesn’t sound like something I’d say.”

“I heard you. What even…?”

Stiles sighs. “Are we stopping the sex momentum to talk about this right now?”

Derek gives him a _look_. Stiles rolls off of Derek, lying beside him and planting his gaze firmly on the ceiling. The ceiling can’t mortify him.

“Okay, so, I may have bought a thing online. A thing that someone wears on their private parts. To, like, make the sex better.”

“You’ve never penetrated anyone; what do you even know about it?”

Stiles makes a face. “Yeah, well, I was thinking about doing _you_ with it when I bought it. I guess that’s not happening.”

“Hold on now. Did I say no? Show me the thing,” Derek says.

“I just got it. So, like, I have to wash it and stuff,” Stiles explains as he leans over the edge of the bed and paws around inside the box, pulling the sheath out of its packaging. He doesn’t have any idea what he’s doing here. Derek’s going to be so grossed out. He sits up and shows Derek the dark red silicone toy. “This part goes, um… loops around the balls? And the penis just goes in there.”

The tips of Derek’s ears are turning red and he seems to be eying the sheath like it might be some kind of monster. “And what is the purpose of this?”

Stiles shrugs. “They wouldn’t sell it if it wasn’t fun, okay? I mean, it looks like it would be fun on the receiving end. Or aren’t you interested in being on… that end?”

Derek shrugs. “Sure I am. I’m just not sure that thing is necessary. What is this tube hanging from it?”

For some reason, Stiles doesn’t want to tell Derek about the inflatable knot. Maybe because he thinks Derek will be grossed out. “If you don’t want to use toys, fine, I’ll pack it back away again and we can go about our business,” he says.

“Wait a damn minute, okay? If you want to put the thing on, go ahead. Just make sure you use lots of lube.”

Stiles nods and trips over himself as he hurries out of bed and down the hall to wash the sheath in the bathroom sink.

He’s _really_ glad his dad is working now.

He races back and gets tangled up in his clothes in his haste to be naked, which makes Derek laugh at him. The smug bastard is already undressed, holding Stiles’s bottle of lube in his hand. Warming it up, Stiles thinks. He keeps the lube around for jerking off, not for actual sex purposes; Derek is totally the first up here for sex. So, it’s good the lube is finally going to be put to good use.

“Laugh it up, fuzzball. I’m gonna rock your world, just you wait and see,” Stiles says, tone mildly threatening.

“Oh yeah. Why don’t you call me a scruffy-looking nerf herder? Get me _really_ hot?”

Stiles gapes at Derek. “I have never wanted you more.”

Derek’s smile gains a sweeter sort of edge. “I knew Star Wars references would do it for you.”

Stiles knees onto the bed naked and shimmies up Derek’s body, kissing up along Derek’s sternum. “Come on, baby, talk nerdy to me. I’ve read some pretty great Han/Luke smut on the internet.”

Derek laughs some more. “Maybe next time. This time, I think there was something you wanted to do…?”

“Crap, yeah. Gimme a second to figure this thing out.” Stiles’s tongue pokes out of his mouth as he fiddles with the sheath. It’s not as thick as it looked online, so Stiles isn’t worried about not being able to feel anything at all, though it probably will be desensitizing. Lube goes inside for comfort, then he pushes his dick in, too. Derek talking Star Wars would’ve gotten him hard if he hadn’t been already. He carefully puts his balls through the loop because, wow, does he _ever_ not want to damage his family jewels.

“How does it feel?” Derek asks.

“Weird. Let’s just leave it be for a bit, okay? Focus on the kissing and the fingering and stuff. Sweet baby Jesus, do I get to _finger you_? Because that would be great. Like, better than great. The greatest ever,” Stiles says. He leans over Derek and licks into Derek’s mouth, groaning as Derek sucks at his tongue. Derek’s legs tuck up against his sides and big hands press against his back.

For some reason, he would’ve thought Derek would be the kind to fight for dominance in the bedroom instead of just going with it like this. It’s sexy as hell and Stiles can’t help grinding his dick against Derek. The silicone sheath catches and drags oddly on Derek’s skin, but that doesn’t seem to stop Derek’s hips from moving with his. Stiles has to break the kiss to press his forehead against Derek’s and pant. “Sweet baby Jesus…”

Derek chuckles and nips playfully at his jaw. “Come on. You said you wanted to finger me, right?”

Stiles moans loudly and makes a mess of his hand with lube. Doesn’t matter; he’ll wash the sheets later. He’s sure a truly obscene amount of semen will end up on them anyway, if Derek comes like he did last time. He reaches between them and runs slick fingers down Derek’s perineum. He’s touched himself like this before; all dudes should try getting off with a finger or two up their asses because it is super great, okay? And he vividly remembers Derek working him open. That’s not a memory that’s going anywhere anytime soon. He’ll still be jerking off to that forty years from now.

But he’s never touched anyone else like this. What if he sucks at it? Well, he best just charge on. Derek will tell him if he sucks; there’s no point worrying about it. He rubs around Derek’s hole which, apparently, Derek likes because he’s letting out these little whimpers that are slowly driving Stiles insane. Stiles presses his index finger in, little by little, and Derek’s hips work down in eager little circles.

“Come on,” Derek urges. He snags Stiles’s bottom lip with his teeth and just tugs at it for a moment.

Well, okay then. Stiles starts to work his finger inside Derek, pressing a second in and stretching him open. He tries to find Derek’s prostate because that’s what the internet says to do. He wants Derek to enjoy this, after all, and hopefully come back for more. When Derek groan, Stiles figures he found it. He gives himself a mental pat on the back and grinds his fingers against that spot until Derek squirms and whines.

“Good?” Stiles asks.

Derek growls. “I’m gonna rip your throat out with my teeth if you don’t fuck me now.”

“But I’ve only got two fingers—”

“ _Now_ , Stiles.”

“Jesus. Fine, okay, your wish is my command,” Stiles says. He pulls his fingers out and sits back on his heels to get his dick nice and slick. Or, well, the sheath. Whatever. It’s a good damn thing it’s desensitizing, or else he’d blow his load just as soon as he’s inside. Of Derek. _Inside_ of Derek. “Is this okay? The position? Do you not wanna be on your back?”

Derek hooks his legs around Stiles and pulls him close. “Just _do it_.”

Stiles sure as hell isn’t going to argue. He grabs his dick and guides it into place, teasing the silicone head against Derek’s rim until Derek snarls. Because Stiles is basically a prick, okay? He can’t help pushing the limits a little. Then, he holds Derek’s hip with his free hand and pushes in.

Derek doesn’t let him just hold still for a minute. Instead, Derek reaches down to palm Stiles’s ass with both hands and _makes_ him thrust. Okay, so, Stiles is going to figure Derek has some werewolf mojo helping him out here and just go with it. Stiles grabs Derek’s legs behind the knees and pushes them towards Derek’s chest not quite folding Derek right over on himself, but getting some pretty great leverage by leaning on Derek’s legs. Derek grabs Stiles’s thighs, arms down on the bed and eyes shut with his head thrown back, and Stiles grins as he fucks into Derek with slow, easy thrusts. “You okay, dude?”

“Don’t say dude while—while you’re balls deep in me, okay? It’s weird.” Derek says, breath hitching.

Stiles bites at Derek’s ankle and Derek’s eyes fly open incredulously. “I do what I want,” Stiles chuckles. Yeah, he wouldn’t be near as cocky without the sheath. Derek is hot and tight inside, but Stiles is able to retain his cognitive abilities. His hips snap particularly hard and Derek cries out. “Yeah, that’s right. You like my dick, huh?”

Derek actually laughs. “Oh god, no. Stop. Your dirty talk is killing—”

Stiles presses Derek’s knees to Derek’s chest and leans right over him, hips bucking against Derek’s ass as he does his best to fuck the words right out of Derek’s brain. Derek moans, the sound catching with Stiles’s thrusts. Stiles kisses Derek, hot and open and messy, before pulling back just enough to watch Derek’s face. “I’m gonna knot you.”

Derek’s brows crease with confusion. “Wha…?”

“I said, I’m gonna _knot you_. Don’t you want me do? Don’t you wanna be stuck on my knot?”

Derek shakes his head, trying to clear the sex haze or something, but it isn’t working. “Yeah…”

“Yeah what?”

“Knot me.”

“Please?”

“Fuck, _yes_ , please!”

“Please what?” Because Stiles isn’t going to settle; he wants Derek to _say it_.

Derek snarls and his eyes flash. “Please _knot me_.”

“Well, why did you just say so?” Stiles taunts as he rests Derek’s leg against his shoulder and reaches down for the hand pump. He squeezes it until the knot starts to expand and Derek lets out a startled sound.

“What is…?”

“That’s my knot,” Stiles says, slowing his thrusts to little because he doesn’t want to hurt Derek. The knot tugs at Derek’s rim with each push and pull. He inflates the knot one more pump and Derek whines as Stiles pushes inside. Okay, so, Stiles will be staying put now. He tries to grind against Derek’s prostate. He inflates the knot as big as he figures Derek can take and then reaches around to jerk Derek’s cock. “That’s it. You’re stuck on my knot. You’re _mine_.”

Derek gets this crazed sort of look on his face, like Stiles really is blowing his mind. Stiles’s mind is getting pretty blown, too; he’s not too far off himself. And, why shouldn’t he be? Derek’s, like, _writhing_ on his dick. It’s an awesome feeling.

“Say it, Derek. Say you’re _mine_.”

“Yours, I’m—I’m yours,” Derek says, chest heaving.

“That’s right. Now come for me. Do it.”

And Derek does. He comes all over Stiles’s hand. Not as much as when he was knotted inside Stiles but, apparently, that kind of stuff is saved for when Derek is the penetrator. The breeding habits of werewolves or something. But Stiles can _feel_ Derek’s body tighten around him, can feel it vainly trying to compress the knot. Stiles comes with shout, hips jerking and the knot rubbing up against Derek’s prostate. It makes Derek whimper with aftershocks.

Stiles lowers Derek’s feet to the bed and presses his face against Derek’s neck, taking a few minutes to catch his breath. Eventually, Derek chuckles. “An inflatable knot? Really? They sell _inflatable knots_ on the internet?”

“Yeah. Who knew? You want me to hit the release valve?” Stiles asks.

“Not quite yet. It’s… it’s nice,” Derek admits. “I can’t believe you bought it, though.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I thought I’d try it sometime with someone. Couldn’t wait for you to pull your head outta your ass forever, you know?”

Derek lets out an amused sort of rumble. “Consider this my headassectomy, okay?”

Stiles snickers. “That’s not a real medical procedure.”

“No, no it’s not.”

Stiles falls asleep against Derek’s chest, Derek’s arms around him. It’s a nice way to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
